conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Modern Ikotan
General information Modern Ikotan, or Iekotanria Ceyen, is a language spoken by the Ik people of Eastern Nretya. It is a worn down version of the complicated Ancient Ikotan, where most of the Modern Ikotan letters come from. However, there are some letter borrowings from Nadarian script. You can find these symbols in the Script section. The Ik people live in a region in Eastern Nretya, called Iktanara. This is west of Nadaria, north of the Nomil people, and east of the Nretyan Sea. They believe in the religion Klarotism, or Klarotil in Modern Ikotan. Klarotism is a belief that there is one Creator, or "Klarot". Another belief of the religion is that everything creates everything. This may sound a little confusing; it's more philosophical than religious. The Modern Ikotan Lexicon can be found on this page. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet As you can see from the tables above, vowels have some variety, and there are no bilabial or labio-dental consonants. The Modern Ikotan Alphabet is: a e i o u y r l n h k s z g d t j c. In the International Phonetic Alphabet (IPA), the Modern Ikotan alphabet is this:' 'ä e̞ i o̞ u j ɾ l n h k s z g d̪ t̪ ʤ ʧ. Modern Ikotan sounds are quite similar to Spanish sounds. However, its phonotactics give Modern Ikotan a unique sound. Phonotactics Modern Ikotan may have sounds similar to Latin languages, especially Spanish, but its phonotactics make the language and its lexicon unique. Visual guide Part of Modern Ikotan's phonotactics are simple: (beginning of the syllable)V®(L) The beginning of the syllable can vary greatly. It could be (C, sC, D)® Or simply (S) Remember that: C=nkt R=rly V=ieaou D=cj L=nkszgdt S=dgzh List of possible syllables V RV CV CRV sV sRV sCV sCRV DRV DV VL RVL CVL CRVL sVL sRVL sCVL sCRVL DRVL DVL VR RVR CVR CRVR sVR sRVR sCVR sCRVR DRVR DVR VRL RVRL CVRL CRVRL sVRL sRVRL sCVRL sCRVRL DRVRL DVRL SV SVR SVL SVRL Grammar Modern Ikotan grammar is most like Indo-European languages, including conjugation by person and number, base ten, and verb tenses. Basic Grammar There are no articles or adpositions. The sentence order is VSO. Adverbs must match tense when applied to a verb. Basically this means you need to add a tense prefix, using the prefixes used for verbs. The past tense prefix is de- and the future tense prefix is lo-. There aren't plural forms in Modern Ikotan; if a noun's number is specified, just treat the number itself as an adjective i.e. the three in "three apples" is treated as an adjective, and native speakers of Modern Ikotan will say "apple three", or "cere ce", because there are no plural forms of nouns. Modern Ikotan has a general stress rule with no exceptions. Always stress the penultimate syllable of each word. Examples: CE-re, ie-ko-TAN-ria, ke-NE-ri. Conjugation There are four pronouns, ni, nos, lis, and gis. Definitions are given below. Verbs are conjugated according to these four pronouns. There are three verb types, two with a subtype not much different from the original. The main types are -el, -en, and -et. The two subtypes are -an and -it. In the following tables, verb forms and conjugation are shown. In order from left to right, the top row is the ni and nos forms, and the bottom row is the lis and gis forms. Tense, Aspect, and Mood The prefixes de- and lo- are used for past and future tense respectively. The suffix -i is added to the verb ending to change the mood to imperative. The suffix -de is added to the end of the verb to change the mood to conditional. Spelling Notes: If the verb already ends in a 't' or a 'd', add the suffix -e. To change the verb to a negative, add the prefix ne- before tense prefixes i.e. neloskrililte (3s/3p "to write" future tense negative conditional). To express a progressive aspect, add the suffix -ite. To express a perfect aspect, add the suffix -rez. To express a perfect progressive aspect, add the suffix -itrez. Remember to add these suffixes after all other suffixes. Number Forming This section has not been added yet, but will be added soon. Sorry. Script Ikotan There was a large reform of the letters, so images of the correct script are not available at the moment. Sorry. Cyrillic Modern Ikotan can now be written in Cyrillic. Although Cyrillic does have capital letters, Modern Ikotan is written without them. Everything in Cyrillic Ikotan is lowercase, including proper nouns. A = а YA or IA = я E = э YE or IE = е I = ы YI = и O = о YO or IO = ё U = у YU or IU = ю R = р L = л N = н H = х K = к S = с Z = з G = г D = д T = т J = ж C = ч Example text "Sald dedanes las nos nosa kede die nosa Klarot, alio deles karit las raolnyo nos acea dago." "салд дэданэс лас нос носа кэдэ де носа кларот, алё дэлэс карыт лас раолнё нос ачэа даго." "Our lives are given to us by our Creator, and we must spread that message to everyone." "Seratin, dun kara, alio renicu." "сэратын, дун кара, алё ралэк рэнычу. "Hello, goodbye, and the formal words." "Ge ni tensa! Cod, nege ni gis." "гэ ны тэнса! чод, нэгэ ны гыс." "I have an idea! No, I don't have one. Category:Languages Category:FFD